A Birthday Kiss
by kuririntsuki
Summary: A small birthday fic for my darling Atobe-sama. This story has no connections to Only Obsession. AtobexOC


The following story has nothing to do with Only Obsession. Although their given names are the same, please note that they are two separate people and** this** Izumu will be part of a long-running Prince of Tennis Love Chronicles Series that I am going to write after Only Obsession.

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies**

****Happy birthday to my darling Atobe-sama. Although this was written on his birthday's eve, I just have time to upload it now :D

~tsuki

* * *

Izumu was holding a leather bound notebook with a pen poised carefully above an open page with the words 'Birthday Present Ideas' scrawled above it. Her eyes followed every movement that her beloved Atobe-sama makes on the court beneath her. She always finds the topmost left side bench to be the perfect stalking- *ahem* information gathering spot.

"Hey, Izumu-chan!" Izumu jumped out of her skin when someone called her. She twisted her neck to face the person that had tapped her shoulder and gave her a mini heart attack.

It was Sakamoto Azami. The tennis club coach's niece from class 2-C. She always hangs around the courts too, that was how she met Izumu in the first place.

"Azami-san!" Izumu exclaimed and scooted over so Azami could sit.

"So, what were you doing?" Azami asked after she had seated. She gave a surreptitious glance at the notebook and then back to Izumu.

"Today is Atobe-sama's birthday and I haven't even found a present for him yet," Izumu informed, feeling agitated. She was feeling like a bad fangirl for not being able to find a present after so long. Everyone else in the fanclub has gotten and given their presents. They had even wished him happy birthday already.

Azami frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Aren't you usually good at finding presents?"

Izumu nodded in agreement. "I usually always instantly knows what the person I am getting the present for wants and needs, but with Atobe-sama, there's nothing I can give him that he can't get for himself."

"I get your dilemma," Azami said, full of sympathy. "I am sure a simple 'Happy Birthday' would make him happy when it comes from you. You're just over thinking things."

"But everyone got him a present! How will my birthday greetings be anything special?"

"Of course it will," Azami said with a sly smile, but before Izumu could ask what she meant, her uncle called for her and she left.

Izumu looked down at the still empty page in front of her. What will she do now? It was already after school and club activities will end soon. She had planned to get a present after school, and hopefully return in time with the present before after-school activities are dismissed, but she hadn't been able to come up with anything at all. Now all hopes of passing her present to him are dashed and she doesn't have the guts or the face to wish him happy birthday without an accompanying present.

She sighed and stared at Atobe-sama again. She saw Azami engaged in a conversation with him and then pointing at her direction and she became confused. Are they talking about her?

Atobe-sama followed Azami's finger and their eyes met. She could feel her face burning up to 110 degrees Celcius. Atobe's gaze lingered on her and he smirked before nodding at Azami. Azami bowed then left him, running towards Izumu.

"Good news!" She exclaimed when she reaches her. Izumu just looked at her blankly.

"What good news?"

"Atobe-senpai said you can come to his birthday party!"

Izumu blinked once, twice… thrice.

"What!?" she almost yelled and jumped to her feet.

Azami nodded and grabbed her shoulders, "It's a private party, so only the regulars were invited. Aren't you lucky?"

"A-Azami-san…" Izumu said and almost tear up. "T-thank you…"

"You're welcome," Azami said cheerfully. "We're going with them in his limo after they are done washing up and changing."

"Wait! I don't have his present yet! I can't go!"

"Sure you can," Azami said, matter-of-factly. "Why can't you?"

"I haven't gotten anything for him yet, so I just can't!"

Azami shook her shoulders roughly and stared straight into her eyes.

"Listen, chances like this only comes once in a lifetime, so don't waste my effort and just go, okay? I guarantee you Atobe-senpai will be just fine with you going and a simple birthday greeting would suffice," Azami was very close to growling and Izumu gulped and swallowed.

"Y-yeah… Okay…" Izumu stuttered. Man, this girl can be scary when she wants to.

Azami then let's go of her and smiled. "With that said, we will be waiting by the limo. Let's go!" She pulled Izumu by the wrist and Izumu just followed her willingly.

* * *

"Since we now have ten people and the limo won't fit, ore-sama had taken the liberty to provide us with a private jet," Atobe announced when Izumu and Azami received a text informing them to go the roof instead of the front gates from Oshitari.

Izumu's jaw dropped open and it looks like she wasn't the only one. One by one, they follow Atobe's lead and climbed into the jet. It was very spacey inside despite of its sleek model from the outside. Izumu tried one of the seats and tried to fasten herself to it by watching Azami, but she was too nervous to be flying and to be visiting the Atobe Mansion to really pay attention.

"Need help, Izumu-chan?" Atobe asked, leaning down to her.

"Maybe just a little," she said and gave a lopsided smile. Atobe knelt down and fastened the seatbelt for her. She watched his graceful and talented fingers skillfully fly across the belt. She felt like such a princess and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked when he saw her smile. He liked that smile. It looks good on her and makes something flutter in his chest. Izumu shook her head, determined not to let Atobe know what she's thinking, even if her happiness can be read all over her face and even if it becomes more obvious due to his Insight.

Atobe held back the smile forming in his face. He purposefully took a seat next to hers.

The next thing Izumu knew, they were flying. She can feel it inside the jet and it exhilarated her. Atobe glanced at her and was happy to see her so happy. He would've expected a bit of nervousness at the prospect of flying in a jet or some sort of discomfort, but she looks like a complete natural at this.

Obviously, the flight didn't take long as they are close to traveling at the speed of light. Atobe took his belt off and knelt down in front of Izumu again.

"I can do that myself now, Atobe-sama," Izumu said and unclasped the belt before Atobe could do it. "See?"

He stood up and she followed him down the jet. They were the last ones to leave the plane. Izumu thought now would be a good time to do what she had planned to do while flying. She grabbed Atobe's sleeve and he turned around.

"What is it, Izumu-chan? Do you feel sick or something?" he asked, worry crawling into his voice. Izumu shook her head.

"I want to apologize," she says looking away.

"For what?"

"I-I… didn't prepare a present for you, Atobe-sama," she said and look close to crying. Atobe gave a little sigh and leaned closer to her.

"Ore-sama doesn't mind. Ore-sama just wants to hear something from you," he said. Izumu looked at him in confusion. Something? Could Azami be right? Would a simple greeting suffice and make him happy. Well, it was worth a shot.

"H-happy birthday," she said and cursed herself for stuttering. She was too nervous with him so close to her. She can even feel his breath.

"Thank you," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "That was the most sincere greeting ore-sama had gotten today," he said, smirking.

Izumu could not think, she just nodded dumbly.

"Although there'll be a little penalty for not getting ore-sama a birthday present," he said and placed a hand on her hot and most probably red-as-tomato cheek.

"A p-penalty?" she asked, worried. Is he going to make her sing and dance in front of everybody? Or something far more humiliating?

"Yes," he whispered again. "Say it again."

"S-say what again?" she asked, confused.

"Happy birthday, ore-sama love hearing it from you."

"H-happy B-birthday," she said again and then he leaned in closer and kissed her cheek.

"That's you penalty," he whispered in her ears before standing straight up again. He offered her his hand and she nervously took it, her mind whirling with all the things that just happened. He chuckled at her confused but cute expression and he loves how she would get nervous and blush over him. He clasped his hand tighter around hers and pulled her into the house after everybody.

This is definitely going to be one of his most favourite birthdays ever.


End file.
